I Will Always Love You
by zekesbabe
Summary: COMPLETE! Written for Iluvbeyblade's birthday. Late I know. OliverMax angst on their wedding day. How can a wedding seem like a funeral?


I Will Always Love You

"_**It's all right. You can let go now."**_

His soft words echoed in his head as he took slow steps towards the altar. This had been coming for months…now it was here…it seemed ethereal. Since the day they'd admitted their love they'd been together. Even when their bit-beasts had left their home in the beyblades that once dominated the world by storm. It had been an emotional day but they'd gotten through it with each other.

If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

He faltered once he reached the altar, eyes watching him, waiting for his next move. A hand reached out and took his, guiding him up the steps towards the front. He trembled in fear and anticipation, unwanted tears pouring from his eyes. 'I can do this.' Ran through his head like a mantra. 'This is the day.'

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

An attraction had been there, from the very day they'd met. Eyes meeting over the heads of many. At the time they'd been archrivals, desperate to beat each other in a fierce but fair beyblade battle. Though it had taken them months to actually participate in a fight between them both as their movements took them further away from each other.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

In his hands he clutched a bouquet of roses, red for eternal love, white for innocence and yellow for peace and tranquillity. He plucked a rose of each from the bouquet and placed them in the other mans hand. "For you Oliver. Take these as a token." He murmured so quietly only he and the other could possibly have heard him.

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

Their first date and Oliver had taken him back to his home, preparing him a luxurious, romantic meal for two. It had been perfect. Dinner by candlelight, the main lights dimmed so they weren't eating in complete darkness. Soft melodious music playing in the background, not overpowering but just right. They'd then moved into the living room where warmed liqueur beverages awaited them, along with small chocolate mints. An uneven number to which both were unsure who should take it. In the end they'd decided to share it, which resulted in a passionate kiss, both backing away with half the treat.

Before he knew it, they were gone from the service and it was only them, alone, one gazing upon the other. The vicar's drone was somewhere far away and they were running free in the fields outside Oliver's home. That was the day that had changed their lives forever, when Oliver had made his life so happy yet so miserable.

"_I need you to know something, Max. I love you. I want to always be with you…but I can't. I want our last days to be so happy together"_

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

He hadn't understood, how could he? Oliver was leaving him. Gone forever. The same day Oliver had proposed and he had accepted. The only thing was…today was his wedding day…

Oliver was dying. Been diagnosed with terminal cancer in his lungs. Every day they had together was a blessing. The doctors gave him only months to live if that The wedding had been prepared hurriedly, both wishing more than anything they had more time…at least the time they did have they'd make the most of.

I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

The night before, last night…Oliver had taken a turn for the worst. Hacking coughs had filled Oliver's lungs, rushing him to hospital. Max had held his hand all the way, letting go only when the nurses made him. When Oliver regained consciousness he had gazed up at Max. "Do you?" He asked weakly.

Max's eyes had teared up as he nodded. "I do. Always and forever."

Oliver smiled. "I do too. So it's all right. You can let go now."

I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

Max stood up, went to the door and locked it shut before returning back to the bed and kissing his forehead. "Let go Oliver. Stop fighting and go to peace." Tears dropped from his eyes as Oliver squeezed his hand, closed his eyes and sighed, the machine monitoring his heart beat piercing the silence long and steady as the line went dead. Doctors and nurses had rushed to the door and banged on it, trying to get in as Max blanked them and watched the life drain from Oliver.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

He looked into the casket and kissed the same forehead he'd kissed only last night only this time…it was cold. He stepped back and watched it be taken behind the curtain to the burning blaze. The only thing was…today was his wedding day…and today was his lover's funeral.


End file.
